Never lie to me
by Lonelyblue
Summary: Sasusaku Sakura is supposed to go to one of the best schools in the country. She encounters the great Sasuke Uchiha who seems to be hiding something from her. There is some shady business going on in the school and Sakura is on her way to find more about it. This is the story of a super smart Sakura and an extremely questionable Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first time I'm writing something in English, hopefully you'll enjoy it. Although I can't reveal too much about the story, I'll try my best answering to your reviews. Enjoy!

 **Chapter I**

Mediocre. The word that bothers most of us more than it should. As a person, each of us tries to differ and gain something special that would distinct himself from the others, in order not to be exactly the same. Although, not everyone and everybody do actually know how to gain that peculiar thing that would change his life.

These were the thoughts which I woke up with, that specific morning. I definitely wasn't thinking clearly enough, so I slowly stretched my arm in order to grab the comb that was laying somewhere on the nightstand. After brushing and braiding my long hair, which was of an unusual pink colour, I made my bed and practically crawled, because of the sleepiness to the bathroom that was situated at the end of the hall.

I gently crossed the threshold, in order not trip, as I did a week before when I nearly broke my arm after slipping, and calmly moved towards the mirror, which I was drawn to without any reason. I stared at myself for a few moments, after which I started brushing my teeth. I looked as if I hadn't been sleeping for a whole month. Ten minutes later I was in the kitchen and started preparing the salad, which I was craving for.

Today is supposed to be the first day of high school and I was kind of excited. The school I was to attend was presumed as one of the best in the country from an academic and athletic point of view, which would have been an impossible dream to accomplish, if it wasn't for my parents' fortune, which I inherited after their deaths 3 years ago.

It was a short walk from home so I decided to go by foot to the school. Bad choice. As soon as I stepped outside the house, I was overwhelmed with a million questions that my amazingly smart brain decided to generate: ``Will you make new friends?``, ``Will you be accepted by the others?``,``Will your life change dramatically?``, ``Will you still remain the same old Sakura at the end of the year?``, ``Will your grades still be great?``,``Will you fall in love?``. Being tormented by these thoughts that were spinning around my head like buzzing bees circling some kind of flower I finally reached the lyceum.

I knew beforehand the class where I was supposed to go, so I didn't even bother looking one more time at the timetable that was hung on the wall, so that one could see right after entering the building.

Never was I more frustrated than the moment when I had to go back to the first floor (me being at the fifth) and look one more time at the timetable, as after reaching the classroom where the lesson was to be held I realized it was the wrong room.

With a frowning face I was ready to turn back, when I bumped into something. It was a tall young man with an unparalleled handsomeness and masculinity...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

...or so I thought... The rude, cocky manner with which he pushed me away, made me realize that everything good about him was most likely only his face, I mean he didn't even apologize. I usually don't mind this kind of behavior too much, and I try not to judge people, but my intuition told me that it would be better if I actually kept myself away from him.

I went away calmly without throwing any tantrums, but I still had this disgusting feeling pilling up, something about him made me very anxious and wary, but at the same time extremely curious. Nevertheless, it was not the time for ths kind of thoughts, as I was already running late for my class.

The classes at this lyceum were maybe a bit different from the other schools, there were around 30 people each class, and we all had a supervisor that would lead and advise us. That means that the whole class had the same timetable and attended the same subjects. Also, we all get to stay with each other for the entire period of studies, which in our case was three years.

I was assigned in the 10th ''A'' grade. It was merely an initial, in order to differentiate the five other classes of 10 graders, but it still made me nervous, this kind of system was very new to me. After entering the classroom I ended up looking around and studying every other student in the room, and decided to join a conversation between a few girls.

\- Hey, I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you.

After a long, awkward stare from some of them, she finally decided to talk.

\- Pleased. I really like your hair colour, what products do you use?, said she amicably.

...And of course it had to be my hair...

\- Well, nothing special, just a few products here and there. I had absolutely no interest in this kind of conversation, it was just easier to say I dyed it, rather than explaining why was it a natural colour, besides I am a very careful person and I hate to talk too much about myself. You never know who could be listening, and what can they do with the information they aquire. Sure one can call it being paranoid, but I prefer the term vigilant.

After a few minutes of conversation, just enough to make some plans after school, the bell rang, and all of us sat down. The teacher entered the classroom, yeah, entered is most likely not the appropriate word for his absolute, out of this world fall. what a greeting! I tried so hard not to laugh I thought my eardrums would burst. He was a quite tall man with white hair and a mask...

As if nothing had happened, he made us all tell the others a few words about ourselves. "Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno and I love to read" was the best thing I could think of at the moment, not entirely bad I would say. After a few other people presented themselves, I heard a deep voice, that caught my attention.

\- I am Sasuke Uchiha, was all he said.

I couldn't believe it! Why am I in a class with such an unpleasant person?


End file.
